Hating Orange
by Shinichi Rukia
Summary: Len membenci jeruk, dan Rin tidak tahu alasannya apa. Tapi Rin akan membuat rasa benci Len terhadap jeruk berubah? Apa yang akan Rin lakukan? Warning: RinxLen kissing scene, typo, GJ, abal, ngaco, full of Len's pov, de el el! Mind to RnR? Don't like don't read!


**A/N: Hai, Shinichi Rukia desu! Ini oneshoot pertamaku! Jadi maklum aja kalau ceritanya rada GJ! Tapi makasih yang udah tertarik mau baca! Yup, disclaimer!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, but i own this story.**

* * *

**~Hating Orange~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len POV**

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa. Selalu dipenuhi oleh jadwal latihan menyanyi atau jadwal syuting yang padat. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Kali ini Master menambah waktu istirahat kami menjadi dua kali lebih lama.

Seperti biasa, di waktu istirahat seperti ini, aku selalu duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Di televisi memang tidak ada yang menarik saat itu, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu ingin melakukannya.

Apa karena ada Rin, jadi aku selalu mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Seperti yang kau lihat, di sebelahku duduk seorang gadis imut bernama Kagamine Rin. Dia adalah kembaranku, tapi Master bilang aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Meskipun margaku sama dengannya.

Di saat seperti ini Rin juga biasanya menonton televisi sambil duduk di sebelahku. Dia juga tidak lupa membawa beberapa buah jeruk kesukaannya. Jeruk-jeruk itu… aku benci sekali pada mereka! Ingin rasanya kubakar jeruk-jeruk itu, tapi yang ada nanti aku akan diratakan Rin dengan road roller miliknya!

Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku benci jeruk! Jawabannya terlalu memalukan bagiku!

"Len?" lamunanku buyar ketika aku mendengar suara cempreng tapi imut yang keluar dari mulut Rin.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah Rin yang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan polos.

Blush!

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku lagi darinya. Aku tidak tahan dengan tatapan polos Rin. Itu terlalu imut bagiku, dan aku juga tidak mau menghabiskan tisu-tisu yang baru saja dibeli Miku-nee kemarin.

"Len, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Rin masih dengan tatapan polosnya.

Dengan terbata-bata aku menoleh ke arah Rin lagi untuk menatapnya, "A-A-Aku m-m-memerah?" tanyaku.

Rin mengangguk, "Selain itu kau juga gemetaran. Apa Len sakit?" Rin menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

Aku mau meledak sekarang!

"Padahal tidak panas. Aneh," ucap Rin sambil menjauhkan dahinya dari dahiku, lalu kembali memakan jeruk-jeruknya.

Aku benar-benar berharap kalau jeruk-jeruk yang ada di tangan Rin- ah bukan, maksudku jeruk-jeruk yang ada di seluruh dunia musnah saja! Grrr!

"Len?" panggil Rin lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menatap tajam jeruk-jerukku?" tanya Rin.

"A-Apa kau bilang, Rin?" tanyaku. Aku mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas barusan, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku benar-benar menatap tajam jeruk-jeruknya.

"Len tidak suka jeruk 'ya?"

Aku mendengus dengan pertanyaan Rin yang satu ini, "Kalau iya kenapa?" jawabku.

Rin terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa? Kenapa Len tidak suka jeruk?" tanyanya.

Wajahku memerah mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Jawabannya teralu memalukan bagiku, dan aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Rin.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban dariku.

Aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal, "S-S-Soalnya… soalnya…" ucapku terputus-putus.

"Soalnya apa?"

"S-Soalnya jeruk itu-"

"Jeruk itu kenapa?"

"J-Jeruk itu-"

"Rin! Len! Waktu istirahat sudah habis! Ayo kita kembali latihan!"

Tiba-tiba saja Miku-nee berteriak dari luar ruangan. Aku mengela nafas lega. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu meneruskan jawaban memalukan itu lagi.

Aku dan Rin pun memasuki studio tempat latihan kami. Di sana sudah berdiri Master, Miku-nee, Kaito-nii, Luka-nee, Meiko-nee, dan para Vocaloid lainnya.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang! Ayo cepat! Sekarang saatnya kita rekaman lagu 'Bad End Night'!" Ucap Master sambil membaca selembar kertas yang entah apa itu.

"Hmm, okay, Master! C'mon all! Let's go!" Ucap Miku-nee dengan bahasa Inggris.

Semuanya pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan berlapis kaca tempat perekaman. Kami saling berdiri sejajar sambil menghadap ke arah Master yang berdiri di luar ruang perekaman, bersiap untuk merekam.

Aku memegang tangan Rin yang tengah berdiri di sebelahku. Setelah itu Master mulai menghitung mundur dari tiga, dan kami pun mulai menyanyi.

**.**

**.****  
**

**.**

**~Skip Time~****  
**

**.****  
**

**.****  
**

**.**

Akhirnya latihannya selesai juga. Karena lelah, aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur ukuran king-size milikku.

"Hmm, manis!" Ucap seorang gadis bersurai honey blonde dengan pita putih di kepalanya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Rin yang tengah memakan jeruk di atas tempat tidurnya. Aku dan Rin memang satu kamar, tapi tentu saja kami tidak tidur seranjang. Aku dan Rin memiliki ranjang masing-masing.

"Kira-kira Master dapat jeruk dengan rasa seperti ini dari mana 'ya?" tanya Rin yang entah bertanya padaku atau dirinya sendiri.

Aku membenamkan wajahku di bantal, tidak mau mendengar Rin berbicara soal jeruknya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan seseorang menaikki ranjangku. Aku yakin, itu pasti Rin.

"Len?" panggilnya.

"Hmm?" responku masih membenamkan wajahku di bantal.

"Kau tidur 'ya?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kau sedang apa?"

"Aku lelah, Rin."

"Oh,"

Aku dan Rin pun saling berdiam diri. Mungkin Rin makan jeruknya lagi, atau tidak? Karena penasaran aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar, Rin memang sedang memakan jeruknya lagi.

"Sebenarnya seberapa besar 'sih rasa sukamu pada jeruk, Rin?" ucapku tanpa sadar. "Opps!" Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Apa yang sudah kau katakan, Len bodoh!

Rin terdiam sementara aku menjadi gugup di hadapannya. Tak lama, Rin merangkak ke arahku hingga ia berada di atasku. Siapapun yang melihat posisi seperti ini, pasti akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Bicara soal jeruk… aku jadi teringat pertanyaanku sejak awal."

"P-Pertanyaan yang mana?" aku pura-pura tidak ingat.

"Yang… kenapa Len tidak suka jeruk?" tanya Rin sambil membelai pipiku, lalu melepas ikatan ponytail-ku hingga rambut tergerai bebas.

"R-Rin…" ucapku.

Rin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, dan memelukku. Aku merasakan panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhku ketika Rin membenamkan wajahnya di leherku.

"A-Aku… k-karena… j-jeruk i-i-itu…" ucapku terbata-bata.

"K-Karena R-Rin lebih banyak m-menghabiskan w-waktu b-b-bersama j-j-jeruk dibandingkan d-d-denganku," lanjutku.

Ya, itulah alasanku. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga. Bukankah itu sangat memalukan? Aku rasa wajahku sudah tidak bisa dibandingkan lagi dengan stroberi di kebun sekarang!

Tiba-tiba saja Rin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku dengan wajah yang kelihatannya sedang menahan tawa, "Pffftt! Hahaha! Alasan macam apa itu!" Tawa Rin pun meledak.

Aku cemberut, merasa malu juga ditertawakan seperti itu. Apalagi Rin tertawa sambil berguling-guling di ranjangku. Lama-lama ranjangku jadi kusut lagi.

"Hahaha! Len! Kau cemburu 'ya?" Rin masih tertawa.

"Aku? Cemburu sama jeruk? Tentu saja tidak!" Elakku.

"Bohong! Jangan tsundere di saat-saat seperti ini 'dong!" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Bohong! Aku ingin Len jujur!"

"Aku sudah jujur, Rin! Aku jujur!"

"Len masih berbohong!"

Aku mendengus kesal. Rin tidak percaya padaku? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak cemburu! Apalagi cemburu sama jeruk! Masa' seorang Kagamine Len yang keren ini cemburu sama jeruk 'sih? Apa kata dunia?

"Jadi, apa maumu, Rin?" tanyaku pada Rin yang sedang duduk di hadapanku sambil memeluk bantal pisang milikku.

"Rin mau Len jujur sama Rin, nanti Rin kasih pisang yang banyak 'deh!" Jawab Rin seperti anak kecil.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, "Iya iya, aku cemburu sama jeruk karena jeruk sudah menyita waktuku dengan Rin. Puas?" ucapku.

Rin mengangguk senang, "Iya! Aku sudah puas! Tapi pisangnya nanti saja 'ya! Soalnya aku nggak pernah beli pisang!" Ucapnya. "Eh, tapi kalau Len mau jeruk, aku bisa kasih 'kok!" Tambahnya.

"Oh silahk- what? Jeruk! Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau makan jeruk, Rin! No way in hell!" Tolakku sambil terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa? Jeruk rasanya enak 'kok!" Ucap Rin sambil mengupas jeruk yang ada di tangannya, kemudian memasukkan sepotong jeruk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tetap tidak mau meskipun kau sudah menyebutkan rasanya!"

"Coba dulu saja!"

"Tidak ma-"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh benda lembut yang tiba-tiba saja menempel di bibirku. I-Itu… itu bibir Rin! Dia menciumku! Rin menciumku!

Rin menciumku dengan lembut. Aku pun menutup mataku dan mulai menikmatinya. Rin menjilat bibir bawahku, meminta akses masuk. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi tidak lama kemudian, aku membuka mulutku, memberi akses masuk pada Rin.

Rin mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, mengajak lidahku dan lidahnya untuk saling bertautan. Tidak mau kalah, aku melumat bibir mungil Rin. Aku menjilati ruang mulut Rin hingga tidak ada yang tidak tersentuh. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga Rin harus melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan oksigen. Saliva bening mengalir dari ujung bibirku, begitu juga Rin.

"R-Rin," ucapku.

"L-Len,"

"Ri-"

Ucapanku terpotong lagi ketika Rin menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku lagi. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah aku merasakan sesuatu memasuki mulutku, Rin langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku mencoba menggigit sesuatu yang ada di dalam mulutku. Rasanya manis tapi sedikit asam. Apa ini?

"Itu jeruk, Len." Ucap Rin seakan membaca pikiranku.

"A-Apa? Jeruk?" aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan Rin barusan. Jeruk?

Rin mengangguk, "Iya, itu jeruk." Ucapnya.

"Jeruk itu buah favoritku. Aku menyukainya karena rasanya yang manis dan bentuknya yang menurutku sangat menggemaskan, tapi…" Rin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tapi tidak ada yang lebih manis dari rasanya Len," lanjut Rin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, dibandingkan jeruk, aku lebih suka rasa Len!" Ucap Rin riang.

"A-Ap-"

"Aku suka Len!"

Rin langsung memelukku. Aku balik memeluknya. Suasana menjadi hening setelah itu. Tak ada dari kami yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?

"Apa benar kau suka padaku?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Kalau begitu kita pacaran 'ya?"

"Eh? Len juga suka padaku?"

Aku mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Rin. Lama kami dalam posisi saling berpelukan seperti ini, hingga pintu kamar kami dibuka oleh Miku-nee.

"Makan malam sudah si- OMG! RIN! LEN! KALIAN LAGI PACARAN 'YA!"

.

.

.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku sudah tidak membenci jeruk lagi. Berkat Rin, mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Rin: Authornya mana?**

**Len: Udah kabur 'tuh! Dia cuma mau nanya sama reader kalau ceritanya GJ apa nggak?**

**Rin: Menurut Rin 'sih GJ -_-**

**Len: Ya, aku juga mikirnya gitu, apalagi endingnya -_-**

**Rin: Maklum, dia gak jago bikin fic oneshoot!**

**Len: Ya udahlah, dari pada banyak ngomong! RnR minna!**

**Rin: Kritik, saran, pendapat, flame, dan lain-lain diterima dengan senang hati sama Author!**

**Len: Tapi kata Author gak review juga gak apa-apa! Yang penting makasih udah baca!**

**Rin: Okay, see you again next time!**


End file.
